Kaname's Fantasy
by Kitsune03
Summary: SPOILER WARNING Some events actually occur in manga. Not saying which, though. KanameYuki Pairing.
1. The Dream

Ichijo enters Kaname's study and walks to his desk, a slight grin on his face. "Hello buddy…"

Without glancing up from his work, Kaname replies. "What is it?"

His friend slowly glides behind Kaname's chair, his pale fingers tracing the top of the leather chair. He pokes his head over Kaname's shoulder, looking at the amount of work he was doing. "Kaname, you work way too much! You should take a break and relax."

Kaname sighed and layed down his pen on top of the pile of papers. "I work too much because I have much to do. Now, if you would quit bothering me I could finish my work."

Ichijo moved around to the front of the desk and shrugged his shoulder. "Fine then. I had brought you a little present but I suppose I'll have to take her back."

As sharp as Kaname was, he was a bit confused by his friend's comment. He leaned forward in his chair, a little interested in what Ichijo had said.

Ichijo went to the door , opening it as he stood aside from the doorway. There, in the dimly lit hallway stood Yuki. "Lets get you back to your room Yuki. I'm afraid to say it, but you are not wanted here."

Kaname immediately jumped out of his chair and hurried around his desk. "Yuki!? What is she doing here?" Upon closer inspection, he noticed the glazed look he saw in her eyes. He placed his hand on his head and let out a sigh. "I can't believe you did this. If the Headmaster finds out what you did to her, who knows how he'll react."

Ichijo led Yuki in the room and smirked. "Well, have fun then! And don't get caught children!"

Kaname shook his head, not knowing what to do with the hypnotized girl standing before him. _Damn him… _He thought as he looked her up and down, now noticing her Lolita style clothing. _He even dressed her up. _Kaname held out his hand toward Yuki. "Come here my dear girl…" He laced his words with just a hint of persuasion.

She slowly walked to Kaname, still in a trance-like state. Kaname gently placed his hand on the side of her face, softly rubbing her cheek. Glancing down at her neck, he became furious the moment he saw the bandage. How he wanted to tear Zero Kiryu apart piece by piece for sinking his fangs into Yuki.

Possessiveness took over him as Kaname pulled Yuki close, his fingers caressing her cheeks and hair. He lowered his head to her neck, the side which was free of any puncture marks. Breathing in her scent, he planted small kisses on the nape of her neck.

Kaname moved to her collar bone when his anger flooded over him again. Without thinking, he penetrated the thin layer of skin slightly above her breast. His head swam, her warm blood flowing into his mouth.

Suddenly, Kaname jumped up finding himself at his desk. With the same mass of papers piled around him. He surveyed the room and found no trace of anyone being in the room or ever being there. Rubbing his temples, Kaname let out and exasperated sigh. It had only been a dream… only a dream. One that he would keep to himself forever.


	2. Back to Reality

One day later, during the hour that the sun was setting, Kaname walked with the rest of the night class to the front gates of Cross Academy. Like usual, there was a group of screaming females waiting to catch a glimpse of the beautiful night class. There was only one reason he put up with the bothersome girls.

Yuki stood after falling down, trying her best to fend off the horde of wild girls. Kaname couldn't help but smile to himself. After all she looked so adorable and serious as she performed her duties as school guardian. Yuki always took her job as school guardian very seriously. That was what Kaname loved about her, among other things as well.

As he passed by her, he paused to say, "Good Evening, Yuki."

She turned and bowed to him briefly, appearing to be a bit flustered. "Oh! Hello, Kaname-sama.." The girls went crazy at the sight of Kaname. Too much so for one Yuki to handle.

Zero arrived to yell at the pack of screaming girls. "Go back to your dorms now!" Struck out of their fantasies, they grumbled and began to walk back to their dorms.

Kaname took this chance and quickly went to Yuki. "You aren't hurt, are you Yuki?"

She shook her head and smiled a little. "No Kaname-sama. Zero came just in time." At the mention of Zero's name, Kaname appeared a bit less happy.

He rubbed his hand against her cheek and whispered softly in her ear, "Good. Because if anyone hurt you, I would not be able to contain myself." He left her standing there with a dazed look on her face. Making sure no one else was looking, he chuckled to himself quietly.

Kaname sat through class, bored and inattentive. Most of what these teachers taught, he had learned on his own. There really was no point in even coming at all. However, that was not the main reason for his presence in these classes.

His attending Cross Academy was for diplomatic purposes. It was Headmaster Cross' ideal for vampires and humans to live in peace. Something that Kaname was more than happy to be a part of.

After their classes ended, Kaname was the last to leave. He had intended on taking a small walk in the moonlight. Exiting the building, books in hand, Kaname walked the grounds of the school. Before he turned a corner, the voice of Yuki sounded in his ears.

_What is she still doing on school grounds? _Kaname wondered to himself.

Keeping out of view, he saw who she was talking to. Aido was up to no good as usual and Yuki was trying to get him back to the dorm. Kaname started toward them because he knew how Aido was behaving lately and did not want to leave him alone with Yuki. He stopped when he saw Zero coming up the path from behind Yuki. Sending a quick glare in his direction, he turned around and went back to the Night Class dorms.


	3. Life As It Goes On

Yuki blinked slightly and looked around. For some strange reason, she thought someone was watching them. She shrugged it off as she saw no one else around. Aido finally went back to the dorm and Zero followed Yuki into the headmaster's quarters. Not long after, Yuki left to go to her own dorm. ( Hmm…. I wonder what they could have been doing? - )

The night class generally went back to their dorms and either went to sleep right away or occupied themselves with some activity. Kaname, however, had no choice but to do his continuous mound of paperwork. Being a pureblood was no easy task. Especially when acting as an ambassador for the generalized vampire population.

Through all his work, Kaname could not help but fume over the image of Zero with Yuki. He was growing impatient with each day that he saw him with her. Only able to think of how that monster was violating Yuki when he stole the blood from her veins. Kaname relaxed some as it would be in his facor to not dispose of Zero. At least not yet. Hopefully, soon Zero would lose control of himself. Therefore, they'd have no choice but to destroy him before he went rampant.

Standing up from his chair, Kaname went to rest on his antique sofa. The paperwork would have to wait, because his mind was filled with too many other things at the moment. Kaname glanced towards the window before making his way to it. With one hand, he pulled the curtain back and glanced outside.

In a few hours, the sun would rise and Yuki would be on her way to day class. Headmaster Cross asked too much of the poor girl. She went to school during the day, became school guardian at night, and now she was sustaining the thirst of a human turned vampire. This would surely have a bad effect on her health. He'd have to keep a closer eye on her in case she pushed herself too much.

He went back to his sofa and sat down on it, propping his elbow up on the side. He recalled the visit made by Ichijo's Grandfather recently. That cocky bastard had the audacity to ask for his blood, the blood of a pure vampire. It didn't anger him as much as it had the other students. As far as he was concerned, Ichijo's Grandfather was like all his relatives. They all wanted to use Kaname for their own selfish gains. Kaname stared at the ceiling, all these thoughts going through his mind. It was not long before he let sleep take hold of him.


	4. A New Thorn

Yuki was on her way to the headmaster's office. He told her earlier that he had a special announcement and task for her. Headmaster Cross usually had her do little favors for him that Zero had refused to do. When she arrived and opened the door to his office, she saw a small girl standing by the window.

She was almost immediately greeted by the headmaster as she stepped into the room. "Ah! Here she is now! This is my daughter, Yuki." The girl by the window had now walked towards them, a smile on her perfect lips. The headmaster motioned to the girl and introduced her. "Maria is a new transfer student in the Night Class."

Blinking a few times, Yuki looked at Maria. "Oh! You're a… Anyways, welcome to Cross Academy. If there is anything you need, just tell me." Maria smiled and embraced Yuki in a tight hug. "Thank you! Now that you mention it, would you mind showing me around the school?" Yuki smiled and nodded a bit nervously. "Uh.. S-sure!"

The two of them walked the school grounds together, bathing in the moonlight. Under one of the many trees planted around the school, Yuki saw Zero. She hurried towards the tree he was standing beneath, calling out when she got near. "Zero!" He hardly glanced in her direction when she stopped beside him. "We have a new student!" Maria came from behind Yuki to stand next to her, her hands placed on Yuki's shoulders. " Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Maria." At the sight of Maria, Zero pulled his gun out to point it straight at her. Yuki stood in front of Maria, scowling at Zero. "What are you doing, Zero!? Put Bloody Rose away!"

Zero hesitated for a moment as he looked from Yuki's determined face to the amused smirk on Maria's. "Fine.." Then, slowly he put Bloody Rose in it's holster away from view. Giving him one last look, Yuki took Maria's hand and began to lead her away. "Sorry about him, he doesn't get along well with others. He's always moody…" Maria turned to Yuki and smiled. "That's alright. I'm sure he has his reasons. I think I'm going to go introduce myself to the other students. I'll see you later Yuki!" With a small flourish of her hand, she skipped away down the hallway.


	5. Stirring Events

Watching Maria walk away, Yuki blinked. Then turning slowly, she walked back to her dorm. Yori was studying when she entered their room. That caused Yuki to begin gathering her school supplies hurriedly. "Oh no! I completely forgot about the English test tomorrow! I haven't studied at all!"

Yori smiled at her friend and shook her head. "Don't worry, I just started. We'll study together."

Yuki let out a relaxed sigh then glomped Yori. "Oh! What would I ever do without you, Yori-chan?!"

~*~*~

Kaname sat with the other Night students in class. The teacher had walked out to allow them a free discussion period. He was not paying attention as usual, for there was only one who occupied his mind. Kaname didn't sense her on the school grounds. He wondered if she had finally taken his advice to rest a bit from Guardian duties. ( Yes, I said duties. No giggling xP Hehe ) However, his thoughts were interrupted when there was a girl suddenly sitting on the teachers desk. Kaname knew the girl instantly as she stared at them all and giggled.

"Hello everyone!"

They all stared back at her, some with looks of disbelief. Many of them wondering how she had gotten so close without them detecting it. Aido glared at Maria from between his feet, which overlapped each other on his desk. "Who the hell are you?" He rudely demanded.

Ruka mumbled just loud enough for them all to hear, "I'd like to know that as well…"

Maria continued to smile at them. "I'm Maria Kurenai. Pleasure to meet you! I'm glad to finally be attending the famous Cross Academy." She then glanced at Kaname for a moment.

He was curious as to why she was attending Cross Academy so unexpectedly. But he showed no interest in her outwardly. Maria hopped off the table and danced about the room lightly.

"Aren't you all bored in this stuffy room? We should do something… Fun!"

Some of them sighed in unison and began to take Kaname's lead in ignoring her.

She pouted, looking to each of their faces. "Well, that's not very nice! Oh well… I have unpacking to do anyway. I'll see you all around then!" And just as she came, she was gone in an instant.

It didn't take long for Kaname to figure out a theory for Maria's presence. He would only need to confirm it when he was not too tied up. The real problem was how to keep Yuki out of trouble and away from Maria. He sighed aloud, causing several glanced from his classmates. Yuki took after _her _in so many ways; good and bad. Kaname watched the teacher as he walked back in with disinterest. Very soon everything would come together. He only hoped it didn't affect Yuki too negatively.


End file.
